Fate over Destiny
by damsalndistress-asif
Summary: She was good girl who loved to be at the tops of everything. He was a bad boy who wanted to have nothing but a fun time. Destiny was against them, but fate wasn¡¯t. Heh, crappy summary i know. i'm not use to writing pure romance stories with out a doubl
1. Default Chapter

Fate over Destiny  
  
If only she knew the real me.  
  
1 If only he could see past my heritage  
  
Maybe then we could have been what I longed for  
  
Maybe we could have been lovers, or at least in love.  
  
She was good girl who loved to be at the tops of everything. He was a bad boy who wanted to have nothing but a fun time. Destiny was against them, but fate wasn't.  
  
" Harry," Hermione asked timidly. Harry looked down at the angel leaning on his chest.  
  
" Yes love?" Harry asked, casually running his fingers through her chestnut curls.  
  
" Do you believe in fate?" Hermione asked looking up and him with eyes full of naïve innocence and hope.  
  
" I believe in destiny, but fate is more like chance." Harry answered. Hermione nodded and gently closed her eyes and fell asleep against the boy she thought she loved. Thought being the key work. Hermione believed in fate, not destiny, and it was destiny that steered her towards Harry. So if she let Fate take control whom would it steer her to?  
  
As the sun rose calmly into the sky Hermione's eyes fluttered open. Sitting up she stared at Harry. He leaned against the tree trunk, arms wrapped loosely around Hermione's waist. He looked so content, so at peace. She hated to break that peace. But sometimes destiny was wrong. And this was one of those times. Hermione saw the way Ginny looked at Harry, with love in her eyes. The way Harry glanced at her in awe when he thought Hermione wasn't looking. Harry looked her, Hermione had no doubts about that, but he also cared very much for Ginny.  
  
" Maybe it's time for me to take the rocky waterfall, than take the steady and calm stream I'm suppose to." Hermione said quietly, more to herself than to Harry, as she brushed a strand of hair from his face. Loosening his arms from her waist Hermione stood up taking one last glance at Harry before throwing the invisibility cloak over his sleeping form and quietly sneaking up to the Gryffindor dormitory.  
  
While quickly sneaking in she ran smack into a firm chest and with a thud she fell backwards. An arm reached and out grabbed her arm tightly and pulled her to their owner. Looking up she stared into the face of Draco Malfoy. His face was lined with concern, which was pretty odd for him. Suddenly she realized how close they were, his hands gripped her arms and her hands rested on his chest for balance. Blushing furiously she stepped back quickly, too quickly and she lost her balance once again. Fast as lightning he pulled her in again. After catching her breath she stepped back praying she wouldn't falter again. She didn't, and with out a second thought she turned and ran to the Gryffindor dormitory.  
  
Giving the Fat Lady the password she rushed in leaning her head against the portrait hole closing her eyes, her heartbeat still speeding, she slid down and sat on her knees. This wasn't happening to her, he was just a guy! What had gotten into her? She never acted this way around him, heck she never even took that long route to the Gryffindor dormitories.  
  
  
  
AN: I can't believe I wrote that! Err, where is the angst in this story! This is so not me! (Rolls eyes) If any one has read any of my stories you would know I'm a dedicated angst writer. I write angst and only angst. Forget Hermione, what's happening with me?! Tell me what you think, because I still in disbelieve that I wrote this and I need feedback if I should continue or just delete this. I have no freaking clue where it's going, it was a spur of the moment thing. Just needed something before I need to get back to my regular angst writing streak. And I don't give a F*** if you flame me but jeeze at least be a bit constructive! 


	2. IMPORTANT AN! READ IF YOU EVER WANT TO R...

TO All my readers and reviewers:  
  
I am so sorry but unfortuntly I will not be writing on these stories for awhile. For many reasons.  
  
If you didn't hear about it, or you do not live in the States there has been a pycho sniper going around in the Maryland, Washington DC, Virginia area killing people in my neighborhood. If you didn't know, the first killing on Aspen hill was like 2-3 blocks from my house. So the school are always in code blue and everybody's been freaking out. Not to mention this Saturday he left a nice little message saying "None of your children are safe, anywhere." How nice of the jackass don't you think?  
  
I've just started High school this year and I'm already piled mountain high with homework. Not only homework but projects and papers. And lots of Geometry I don't understand. I'm struggling to keep Bs in some of my classes and I'm usually acing everything. And I really think I need to start devoting my time to school work.  
  
I have decided to concentrate on one story at a time. This time it will be Jealous Green eyes since I already have the story all plotted out and everything. When I finish Jealous Green eyes I will finish another story. You will get to vote which story when I post a poll for you guys to vote on. But for now I'm concentrating on Jealous Green Eyes and my school work. Sorry if any of you are upset with me but really need to make the grades or I'm in major trouble. I have asian parents for gods sake! They get pissed when I get a A-! I'm not even going to mention my C in math! 


End file.
